Storylines And Arcs
'OMG SOLO Y U STEAL ALL OUR SHIT' Storylines and Arcs Storylines and Arcs are the most important part, apart from your character, to your roleplaying days on this site. They are the key part to your roleplaying and the advancement and development of your character. A Storyline is a thread which is basically you roleplaying as your character, creating a story with your own typing fingers. They can involve NPC's, other characters and many other things. They are the key parts to earning Stat Points and Jewels for your character. Remember to be as descriptive and use as much realism as possible. Arc's are bigger versions Storylines. They usually consist of more than one thread and involve a range of different characters/groups/guilds. They tend to have an objective which you wish to reach by the end. Arcs are much more significant than Storylines and are usually very important milestones in a characters life. Once again, it is best to be as descriptive and real as possible. Once you have completed a Storyline, it will be reviewed and you will gain a reward. These rewards consist of Stat Points, Jewels and sometimes items. If the Storyline involves the completion of a mission you will receive rewards for both the mission and the Storyline. The amount of Stat Points, which reaches 8, and Jewels, which reaches 800,000, is determined by the quality and quantity of the thread. We tend to focus more on the quality, but quantity does play a big part in the review of your thread. For example, a person who has done a multiple page Storyline will more than likely receive more Stat Points and Jewels than someone who has done a three post Storyline. There are two types of arcs: personal and event arcs. Event arcs are the main story our RPG is following and are ran and prepared by the staff members. This story, much like in the manga and anime, makes the characters and the world grow and develop along the way, and creates FTG's very own history. They are usually much bigger and wider than personal arcs, and as they ultimately influence the entire Kingdom of Fiore that our story revolves around. Due to that, arcs will usually be divided into smaller parts of an arc to go on for a month or so, and the entire arc may take from a few months and even up to a year. Each arc will also (although it may not seem like it) be connected to the previous one, and as the main story progresses, you and your character will slowly start to the see the Grand Plan behind all of it. Anyone can join an event arc, unless it's specifically stated otherwise in the arc's description topic, which will be posted in the Site Events forum. In case you are already in three topics and still want to participate in the arc, staff grants you a single Event RP spot, which you may only use in the current event. Note, that you will also have to sign up for the arc in the arc's description topic, when it is posted. Also, since Event arcs usually have many people participating in them, the group RPs will be handled the same way as all the normal ones (meaning there are characters taking turns at posting), but if someone doesn't reply in a day, the next person can reply, skipping them. This is mainly so that the arcs don't get stalled and that the story moves on as fluently as possible. Personal arcs are your character's very own arcs. They are different than normal RPs that you make. They usually delve into the character's background and further detail their life, or their relationship with other characters. Personal arcs are a series of threads entwined together into a more or less epic story. To start an arc, you must first come up with an idea and the plot for the arc, posting the brief description (though not too revealing) into the Universal Mission Board. There, you have to wait for a Mission Mod (or above) to approve it, and for a desired number of members to post they're going to join your personal arc. Once that's done, you may begin with your arc by posting in the RP area. You are the one that leads what's going on, so be careful and make sure you follow the plan you've set yourself. The minimum number of topics for a personal arc, is three. For any arc, may it be personal or event arc, Arc Points (or AP) will be given as a reward after reviewing the last arc's thread. These points can then be added to the character's profile. A person has a choice to convert an Arc Point into 2 SP and 400,000 Jewels, or they can stack them and use them later. For now, they cannot be used to buy anything, but in the future, there will be things that only Arc Points will be able to buy. Therefore, it's up to you whether you will stack them for later on or use them right away. You may not claim an arc an more frequently then once every three months. Thread Limitation Each member has a character and each character can have multiple threads. These multiple threads do have a limit. Each character can only have 3 Active Normal Storyline Thread and 1 thread that can be a Mission Thread, making a total of 4 thread at a time. Delayed Grading Sometimes you may have a thread that goes inactive, and while that is fine in itself it does produce some issues in getting it graded; issues that primarily revolve around other people. Basically it comes down to this: *If a thread has been inactive for at least ten days it may be graded due to inactivity. *You have to attempt to contact the other people in the thread prior to this ten-day limit (at around the seven-day mark is a safe bet) and based on their responses or lack thereof a thread can then be submitted for grading. *If possible though try and make an ending post rather than declare it inactive; that is if the other people in the thread stop posting either edit your last post or make one more yourself wrapping things up in a general way. Category:Roleplay Information And Rules!